SSHomostuck: Where is our room?
by ArchAngelSpawn
Summary: All about the Zombie Apocalypse that the team has to face and how they get along or how they don't and why. Includes: Black RosVris, Red Rosemary, Pale RoseEri, Pale EriSol, Pale RoseDave and more that will either be hinted, mentioned or just shown. NOTE: THIS IS THE THIRD SERIES IN S.S.HOMOSTUCK


Dave Strider be Rose Lalonde:  
"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzip" Vriska hisses  
You arrow lands perfectly in between the nose bridge and eyes of an undead child  
It was wrong in a way to say that you enjoyed this but sometimes nothing brought you more joy than to  
empty the perimeter of the walking, rotting, and revulting pieces of meat that tried to harm your team on a daily  
basis.  
You turn around and "high five" Vriska in the face for checking out your ass again for the sixth time in your  
four hour hunting time  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't stare at me that way, I happen to be in a relationship with Kanaya mind you,  
I understand that trolls are allowed to be in different relationships because of your quadrants but that is not  
how human love works and unless she is willing to "share" me, mind you I am no object, I would like to stay as  
hers."  
Vriska simply stares at you with a face of disgust before she twists her frown into a huge smile  
"Wellllllll then, I guess I'll just have to talk to miss fussyfangs about "sharing" you then huh?"  
she bumped into you as she walked forward going against protocol once more "69...reached the number you like yet  
babe?" you whisper into her ear as you stride behind her and grab her ass before taking back your arrow.  
You load your crossbow with the over used arrow and aim it at Vriska  
"pfffft as if you'd shoot me" her eyes showed absolute confidence in your skills and were filled to the brim  
with trust, whether it was on she trusted you not to harm her or she trusted something else you were unsure  
about.  
You moved your aim over your teammates shoulder and shot another undead straight in the left eye, it fell  
backwards and landed on the ground with a hard thud, Vriska turns to look at it before slightly turning back to  
you with a bit of fear in her eyes "I knew you woudln't shoot me" you smirk as she finished her words.  
Vriska learned a long time ago to fear you and that helped keep things in order.  
You try to force the arrow out of the man's head but it doesn't budge so you shrug it off and take out a new one  
and ready your crossbow for it's next target "Hey...Rose" Vriska hardly ever went on a first name basis, she  
obviously wanted to talk about something serious, you turned to face her and your lips touch for a second before  
the two of you back up blushing. Her face a cerulan blue and yours a deep red/pink.  
"I just wanted to ask you...something, I figured since we have gotten a long for awhile now...if..IF Kanaya said  
we could be in a quadrant together..would you?" she shuffled around a bit as she waited for your answer  
"Would be fine with me Ms. Serket" she coughed as her blush went away and returned back inside the store you  
guys were supposed to be raiding, the mission was to get rid of any undead, raid the store and if anyone got in  
your way murder them if possible.  
There was no need to barter not when you had more people in your team than just two, it was decided by you and  
Vriska a long time ago that there was to be no bartering if any other huamns survived, you had a team of about 40  
or so, you didn't need to be trading needed resources to a team of only 3 like last time.  
You stare at Vriska's long hair tied into a pony tail that still draped around her shoulders and was beautifully  
straight, something many girls would be jealous of...if they were alive.  
Her body was full of curves and something she was constantly proud of, her curves blended in and worked well with  
her obvious muscles that were similar to Equius's the only huge difference was that she wasn't as strong as him  
although she does like to boss him around.  
As the troll girl stood up her horns hit the top of a shelf, she backed away in a bit of pain and rubbed her  
horns with a small pout. "Not so big and scary that way Serket" you giggle at the sight of her until she forces  
you against a shelf "I would stop laughing if I were you Lalonde" the two of you were on a strict last name  
basis since you first had to be paired up as leaders.  
You loved Kanaya and you would punch anyone in the face, which you have done before, to anyone that dared to say  
otherwise and that she was a huge part of your life and made you feel complete. But it was moments like this  
that just made Vriska hard to resist and you just hoped with all your heart that Kanaya wouldn't mind sharing  
you with the spider troll who made your stomach do turns your own girlfriend could never do, the way she smells,  
the way she talks.  
The two were just completely different and if you could just make them one you were sure you'd have the perfect  
lover, you have no idea as to exactly what about Vriska you liked but something about her drove you wild.  
Her lips brushed against yours for a quick second before pulling away into a huge grin, your face was a deep red,  
and your body was already against hers just asking for more.  
A zombie bursted through the door, Vriska got off of you and aimed her gun and pulled the trigger, hitting the  
old man straight in the head.


End file.
